lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scrapheap Heaper (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
'''Scrapheap Heaper '''is a Venture: Breathtaking Fear level in LEGO Dimensions. Walkthrough The Jacob Knights are visiting Chung's Chop Shop to uncover the ancient Venturian Mandatum Mandate. First, kill the Mongols in the area. Next, destroy the green trash can to the left and follow the clue to the washer, inside of which you will find a can of gasoline. Carry it back over to the generator. Next, fill the generator with two more gas canisters. One is directly behind the generator and another is hidden inside a green bin on the right side of the area. Flip the switch on the generator and ride the wind up to the crane above. Use it to drop down a cylinder (and a piece of the Master Build you will make!), then roll the cylinder to the notch in the ground on the right, opening the toll booth to the next area. Walk Master Build spot and switch to Cyan to break the boulders there, then slide the refrigerator over to discover an Acetone Peroxide dispenser. Carry the bombs over to the large trash can on the right and blow it to pieces. Next, rebuild the pet house from the rubble. When the pooch ceases to guard the office entrance, break it open to find the final piece for Masterbuilding. Next, head to the left and use the Wall Cut point with Robert on the trash there to find the pieces for building a gun dispenser. Grab a firearm, then run to the right and climb the handholds there and retrieve the handle from the end of a long board. Use the handle below to pull up a targeting switch. Shoot it to drain the water and find the final pieces for Masterbuilding in a cage at the bottom of the pool. Now you can build the Car Crusher in the back. Do so and pull the switch to send the vehicle to automotive nirvana. Use the minecart's new block form to reach the upper platforms in the back of the first area, then jump up on the handholds and make your way to the right. Eventually, you will reach a switch that drops down LEGO bricks from above. Rebuild these into a wall that allows you access to the next area. In the next area, switch to Cyan and smash the boulders in the back to reveal a box of pieces. Carry them over to the right and place them down at the waypoint, then build the bricks into a car engine. This will pull the pickup truck at the bottom of the screen off of a manhole. Pry open the manhole and grab the Acetone Peroxide, then hop up the thin poles to the left and blow open the crashed aircraft's cockpit. Build the ensuing bricks that you find into a teleporter, then warp to the next area, where you will need kill more jerks. Finally, climb the pipe in the back-left corner of the area and shimmy along the wall to the right. Drop down and enter the crane to steal the Mandatum. Mini-Kits # Use Chell to shoot a portal into a background home, go in and there is a silver wall. No need to use Cyberman, Taunt-O-Vision, etc., though! Just pickup the explosive and destroy the wall for a Mini-Kit! # At the area after the manhole, use a Super Strength character to fracture the wall on the right. # After unlocking the gate and going to Cola Park, and use a Harry Potter or Fantastic Beasts character to Apparate to Venture Store, speak to Starfir, Pigeonholed Robert, Robert, and Jenna and they will give you a Jacob Co. Container, go to Venture Store interface and buy a key to unlock a Mini-Kit! # Destroy all stones using a Morphers Christian, Cyan's pickaxe, or any character with explosives and destroy all Indigo Quartz using Sebastian or anyone with explosives before you follow the instructions below. From the officer door, go forwards. Use Hazard Cleaner as Slimer to get to the first room. Turn right at the second room. Go forwards after reaching a wall, then turn left immediately afterwards to get a key. Go back to the officer ingress. Go forward. In the first room, turn left. Then go forwards again. Unlock the toll booth and claim your Mini-Kit. # Laser through a golden wall in the first part in a level. In the Boiling Cave. Walk through the magma using a character who can fly to reach the Mini-Kit. # In Cola Park, fly up to a small hovering isle. Use acrobatics on the small isle to bounce over to a small platform with the Mini-Kit. # After rebuilding the wall and going to the next area, a super strength or character with explosives to break down the wall. # Use a super strength character at the Car Crusher area and pull a car with a Mini-Kit close to you. # In Cola Park, use a magic character to shove the wall of rocks to fill the gap between the Allodium and an area with a Mini-Kit # Destroy all stones using a Morphers Christian, Cyan's pickaxe, or any character with explosives and destroy all Indigo Quartz using Sebastian or anyone with explosives before you follow the instructions below. From the officer door, go forwards. Pass through the first room. Turn right at the second room. Go forwards after reaching the wall. Keep going straight to reach a Mini-Kit. * Citizen in Peril: At the final area, walk on the path leading towards Giusppe Marino running from a sentry gun. Destroy it and you should save him easily. * Red Brick: At the final area, find a Bartizan and use it to shoot an otherwise indestructible cart. Before you shoot it, shoot the truck to the right-hand side of the screen. It should explode and a Red Brick is revealed where it was. Category:Venture Category:Venture Levels Category:Venture: Breathtaking Fear Category:Venture: Breathtaking Fear Levels Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Custom levels by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Levels